Just a Child
by kuroshitsuji-squiffy
Summary: Set in the weeks after Sebastian and Ciel made the contract, this is a collection of one shots where Ciel has a childish/bratty moment. There will be fluff and characters may be OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is literally just a collection of one shots where Ciel acts bratty/childish and gets on Sebastian's last nerve. Because I find it cute and funny. I'll update whenever I get an idea...I can't believe how fast I'm churning out these soppy, fluffy stories. It's mad and ridiculous but SEBASTIAN AND CIE; AHHH yeah I need to get my life together**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

 **~princess**

"Young master, it is time for bed."

"It's only 8 o' clock!"

"Yes, and you are a child."

Ciel's bottom lip jutted out, then he smirked and slid off his chair, holding his arms up. "If you want me to go to bed, you'll have to carry me!"

Sebastian sighed as he reached down to lift the boy. So childish, demanding to be carried like that.

Ciel was deliberately awkward, being a dead weight in his butler's arms and not cooperating at all. However, this didn't bother Sebastian. He could easily carry the little child, he weighed almost nothing to Sebastian.

As he approached the bathroom, Ciel protested. "No! I don't want a bath!"

"Young master, you are a noble. It would be shameful to your position if you didn't take a bath each day."

"NO!" Ciel was squirming and thrashing in his arms, trying to climb out of the demon's hold and failing. He screamed as Sebastian undressed him and wailed as he was lowered into a hot bath. He writhed and fought the entire time, trying to kick Sebastian with his tiny feet. Sebastian ignored all of this and proceeded to wash the child.

The hot water took a toll on Ciel and soon the child was sleepy. He was calm as Sebastian lifted him out of the bath and slipped on his nightshirt. When the butler picked him up to carry him to bed, he rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

He was fast asleep by the time Sebastian was placing him in bed. Shaking his head and trying not to smile at his adorable master, Sebastian tucked the child in warmly.

No doubt Ciel would have another bratty moment the next day but asleep, his master looked so innocent and peaceful that Sebastian found it impossible to still feel annoyed at his behaviour.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian sighed and pushed his glasses further up his nose. His black hair was neatly slicked behind his ears.

"Young master, please pay attention."

"I am paying attention!" The child in front of him scowled.

"Then can you please repeat what I just said?"

"Young master, please pay attention," said Ciel meekly.

Sebastian was rapidly losing patience. "What did I say before that?"

"Something about French…"

Sebastian's eyes rolled so far back in his head, Ciel wouldn't have been surprised if he could see his own brain. "Seeing as this is a French lesson, master, that could apply to anything I have said in the past half hour. Although you've been paying so little attention, I'm pleasantly surprised to hear that you actually know what lesson this is."

Ciel's cheeks turned pink at his butler's smart comment.

"Now, as I was talking about irregular future stems. For example, in the verb 'avoir'"…

Ciel yawned, covering his mouth with his hand. Sebastian noticed.

"Oh, is this lesson boring you, my lord?"

"No!" snapped Ciel. "Get on with it."

"I have been getting on with it for half an hour yet I don't believe you've learnt a single thing. Can you tell me the future endings for 'er' verbs?"

"No."

"I explained them at length and wrote them up on the blackboard, and I believe I also instructed you to copy them into your book." Sebastian strode over to the desk where Ciel was sitting and looked at the page his French book was open at. The child had written the date, but nothing else.

"No wonder you don't know," scolded Sebastian. "You aren't listening and you aren't following instructions."

"Can't you leave me alone for even a second?!" Ciel was on the verge of a tantrum and Sebastian knew that; the child's cheeks were flushed, his eyes were watering and he was tense.

"I suggest you go to your room and calm down," said Sebastian, picking up a French poetry book and flipping through the pages. "However, I want you to learn the poem on page 53. Say it to me before tea, which is in one hour."

Ciel took the book and his heart sank. "It's two pages long!"

"If you had behaved like a noble instead of a spoiled child, you could have avoided this," said Sebastian simply, clearing up his table and cleaning the board. "Go to your room, please. Quite frankly, I'm sick of you."

Ciel rushed out of the room, slamming the door.

 _Page break_

When Sebastian went to look for Ciel ten minutes before tea, the earl wasn't in his room. Frowning, Sebastian searched the entire manor before he found him hiding in a cupboard on the ground floor.

Sebastian stared, dumbfounded. "What on earth…how did you even get up there?"

Ciel glared. "Just get me down!"

Sebastian was tempted to leave him to try and get down on his own but he realised that the child was too small to get down by himself- goodness knows how he had got up there in the first place. So he said nothing but reached up and lifted Ciel off the top shelf, placing him gently on his feet. "Are you all right, my lord?"

Ciel nodded.

Sebastian got down on one knee to look at him directly. "Why weren't you in your room, like I told you?"

"You didn't tell me. You suggested," said Ciel cheekily.

Sebastian's left eyebrow twitched with annoyance. "Recite that poem to me immediately."

Ciel gabbled it off without a single mistake. He had an excellent memory and had only needed to read the poem to twice to get it off by heart. Sebastian couldn't fault his French accent, either.

"Very good," admitted Sebastian. "Now, please come to tea."

 _Page break_

Later that night, Sebastian was in his bedroom when he heard a sound outside his door. He frowned. What his irrepressible master out of bed so late at night?

His thoughts became true when his door slowly opened and Ciel peeked into the room. He wore a most innocent expression on his adorable face, but Sebastian wasn't fooled by this at all.

However, he was touched when he saw that the child had tears in his big blue eyes. "Come here," he said.

Ciel toddled over and Sebastian picked him up and held him. "Why are you crying?"

"I thought you hated me," whimpered Ciel.

Sebastian smirked demonically. So his master did care about him, after all.

"Of course I don't hate you," reassured Sebastian, stroking Ciel's hair comfortingly. "You are a ten year old child, behaviour such as that which you displayed is only to be expected. That doesn't, however, fully excuse your actions. I'll let it pass for now, but please don't be so temperamental in the future."

Ciel nodded meekly, wrapping his arms round Sebastian's neck and burying his face in the butler's chest. "Will you take me back to my room?"

"Of course." Sebastian stood up to realise that his master had fallen asleep within seconds. Smirking, he walked down the moonlight corridor with the sleeping child in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: This chapter mentions vomit a few times**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsuji or the beautiful creations that are Sebastian and Ciel :')**

 **~princess**

Ciel yawned, bored with his work. Feeling suddenly hungry, he opened his drawer and reached to the very back, pulling out a lollipop from the selection of sweets he had hidden there. He had been taking them from the kitchens and keeping them there for when Sebastian said he couldn't have sweets. He knew that his butler would throw a fit if he found out 'but,' thought Ciel as he licked the lollipop and smirked, 'he won't find out.'

In his eagerness to eat, he had forgotten to close the drawer and so when Sebastian suddenly came into the room, he jumped violently and kicked it shut. In panic, he threw the lollipop onto the floor and grinned at Sebastian. "What do you want, Sebastian?" He sniffed haughtily, to let the butler know he wanted him to leave.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and approached his master. "Where did you get that lollipop, young master?"

"Nowhere!"

"Nowhere, indeed?" Sebastian reached over and opened the drawer. Feeling around, he pulled out a large pile of sweets and wrappers then stared at Ciel. Ciel defiantly didn't meet his gaze.

"Would you like to explain yourself, master?"

"No," said Ciel, before he could stop himself.

Sebastian sighed. "I really have nothing to say other than you have been doing something extremely childish. I must say I expected better of you."

"Did you?" said Ciel, turning up his nose. "Did it not occur to you that I am a child?"

"How suitable for you to deny being a child unless it benefits you," said Sebastian.

Ciel bristled. "Get out!"

"And look, you've made a sticky mess on the carpet," scolded Sebastian, noticing the lollipop on the floor.

"I don't care!" Ciel's eyes were welling up.

"Just how many sweets have you eaten today?"

Ciel's gaze drifted to his shoes. Admittedly, he had eaten quite a lot.

 _Later, at teatime:_

"Oh dear. Is the young master not hungry for his roast dinner?" asked Sebastian, smirking.

Ciel scowled and pointed at Sebastian with his fork. "You shut up! I'll eat it, so there!"

Without another word, the earl began to eat his tea at a furious pace. Amused, Sebastian stood by and watched, becoming slightly concerned when his master pushed the plate back and grabbed his stomach.

"My young lord, are you all right?" Sebastian got down on one knee next to Ciel's chair, but he regretted it when the child threw up.

All over him.

Sebastian was slightly disgusted. The vomit was on his coat, shirt and trousers; it was even on his face and hair. Ciel was mostly clean, but he was crying his eyes out.

Sebastian sighed and took a tissue, gently wiping his master's mouth and face. "Oh dear, master. Come on, let's get you to bed."

He stood up and lifted Ciel from his chair. The child was still crying and bitterly, burying his face in Sebastian's shoulder, his arms wrapped around the butler's neck and holding on tightly. His tears dribbled onto the butler's coat, meaning that Sebastian was now covered in another of his master's bodily fluids.

Hearing Ciel sniffle and deciding that he didn't want the child's snot on him as well, Sebastian took another tissue from his pocket and Ciel blew his nose into it. The earl was snuggled into Sebastian's chest, sobbing and sniffing quietly. He felt sick and embarrassed.

Sebastian sighed at the child in his arms and held him securely as he walked upstairs to Ciel's room. "Young master, you should have told me you felt sick."

"Mmm," mumbled Ciel, as Sebastian bounced him a little to hoist him up. He could now feel the child's cold nose pressing against his neck and he almost felt pity for his poor master.

In Ciel's bedroom, Sebastian insisted on washing the child's face. He soaked a cloth in warm water and gently wiped Ciel's face, the boy squirming a little at the touch.

Ciel didn't complain when Sebastian changed him into his nightshirt. Sebastian pulled back the blankets for Ciel to climb into bed and was surprised when he felt the child's arms around his waist.

He knelt down to be level with Ciel. "Young master?"

"Sorry," whispered Ciel.

Sebastian cuddled Ciel with one arm and placed his other hand on the back of the child's head, pressing it against his chest and gently stroking his hair. "It's not your place to apologise to your servants."

Ciel snorted. "I threw up on you."

"You are a child and I am your butler. Don't worry about things like that."

"I promise I won't eat too many sweets again."

There were many things that Sebastian considered more likely than Ciel lowering his sweet intake. The end of the world, for one. But the butler smiled and kissed the top of Ciel's head.

"It's time to go to bed now, my lord."

But Ciel, as usual, was already asleep in Sebastian's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is short but I quite like it haha**

 ** _Bored, Ciel decides to annoy Sebastian by playing hide and seek. But in the end, it's Ciel who's worn out!_**

 **I don't Kuroshitsuji or any of these characters.**

 **~princess**

"Young master?"

Sebastian frowned. It was his young master's lunchtime, but he couldn't find him anywhere. He hadn't been kidnapped, because no one could get into the manor without Sebastian knowing. Then where was he?

As he walked around the house in search of the child, the butler asked the other servants if they had seen the young lord but no one had seen him since breakfast.

As he was leaving the kitchen, Sebastian noticed the small table in the corridor. It was covered in a table cloth that reached the ground, and the demon smirked as he lifted the cloth.

Sure enough, Ciel was sitting cross legged underneath the table, his hands over his mouth as he shook with laughter.

"Young master." Sebastian tried to hide the amusement in his voice. "May I ask what you are doing?"

"Hiding!"

"Why?"

Sebastian could almost see the cogs turning in the child's mind. "Because it's fun."

"Your lunch is ready, so may I request that you stop hiding?"

"Okay," said Ciel innocently. He slowly crawled out from underneath the table and Sebastian smiled.

But before the butler had time to even register what had happened, the child had sprinted away down the corridor, laughing loudly.

Shaking his head and sighing in annoyance, Sebastian sped off after him.

Ten minutes later:

Sebastian had looked absolutely everywhere.

But as he was walking into the kitchen for a double check, he noticed that the blankets in the laundry basket were steadily and subtly rising and falling.

Suspiciously, Sebastian approached the basket and lifted the top blanket.

What he saw made his heart melt considerably.

Ciel was curled up in the basket; it was a small basket, but it fit his master perfectly. The child's hand was clutching a blanket and his eyes were closed, his expression was peaceful and his mouth was open slightly as he breathed deeply. He looked so innocent and delicate.

A soft smile appeared on Sebastian's face, almost stretching from ear to ear. Slowly, he reached down and picked his master up, his arms strongly but gently cradling the child. Ciel remained asleep, feeling almost like a kitten in Sebastian's arms.

'How childish,' thought Sebastian, as he walked to the earl's bedroom with his young charge asleep and snuggled up against his chest.


	5. Chapter 5- Nightmare

_Mother…father…_

 _Ciel sprinted down burning hallway, tears filling his eyes. The smoke was choking him and he was panicking._

 _"_ _MOTHER! FATHER!"_

Sobbing, Ciel sat up in bed, his eyes flying open. He shook his head furiously, trying to escape the memories.

Sebastian! Sebastian was the one who saved him!

"SEBASTIAN!" screamed the terrified child.

In an instant the tall, handsome butler was by his side. The demon wasn't quite sure how to go about it, but he knew that he had to comfort Ciel. So he kneeled by the bed, speaking reassuringly to his precious young master.

"My lord, please do calm down. There is nothing to fear."

Ciel's crying calmed a little, and he gazed at his butler with tear filled eyes. "Sebastian," he choked.

Sebastian softly laid his hand on the boy's cheek, gently wiping the tears away with his thumb.

"Sebastian, this is an order…h-hold me…"

Astonished, Sebastian stood up and gently lifted Ciel, cradling the child in his arms, determined to make him feel safe.

He knew he succeeded when Ciel stopped trembling and relaxed, burying his face in the butler's shirt.

"Shhh…it's all right, little one, I'm here," whispered Sebastian, hugging the child tighter. He sat down on the bed, holding Ciel carefully.

Ciel's breathing evened out and he took several deep breaths, reaching up with one hand to cling to Sebastian's tailcoat.

Sebastian placed his big hand over the child's, silently providing comfort. He may have been a demon but the sight of a child in distress, especially his own little master, sparked some protective feelings in him.

"How are you feeling?" asked Sebastian softly.

"I'm still scared," whimpered Ciel. "Please stay…."

Sebastian wrapped an arm around the boy's back and cradled his head with the other, leaning down to plant a gentle kiss on the child's hair. This comforted Ciel and he snuggled in, loving the warmth and comfort that his butler gave.

Sebastian sensed that the child missed his parents. Perhaps he could act in a fatherly way. Standing up, he began to walk around the room, rocking Ciel very gently.

The motion was soothing. Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, resting his head on the demon's shoulder and closing his eyes. Sebastian smelt nice, and he was so strong…Ciel never wanted to leave his arms. This was the one place he felt completely safe.

Eventually, the child fell asleep. Sebastian looked down at the precious boy in his arms, and suddenly was anxious about leaving him.

So he gently placed Ciel back into bed, tucking him in securely, then pulled a chair over to the bed and sat down to watch over his young master. As he watched the child's peaceful sleeping face, his chest steadily rising up and down and his body relaxed, he felt a twinge of satisfaction. He was the one who had calmed Ciel. And he was the only one who ever could.


End file.
